Question: How many significant figures does $8.890$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${8.89}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{8.890}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.